Tiempo Amargamente Delicioso
by Thylane Leblanc
Summary: Esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario...solo si es junto a ti...


Los Personajes NO me Pertenecen…X q si Asi Fuera…..Muajajajajaja…..cof cof cof….jejejeje sigamos…1-2-3...AHORA!!!!!...jejeje S&S4ever

**(Universo alterno o alternativo (AU))**

**Tiempo…Amargamente Delicioso…**

Estaba sola en su departamento, específicamente en su habitación, podría decirse que era lo bastante cómoda para rendirse automáticamente en los brazos de Morfeo, pero para ella era casi imposible hacerlo, todavía no entendía como el tiempo poder ser tan egoísta con ella, la hacia sufrir lentamente aunque no negaba- y se podría decir era un poco masoquista-que si el tiempo no fuera como es…la vida de ella seria monótona y sin sentido sino tuviera ese toquecito picante que tanto le agradaba.

Giro su cuerpo hacia la derecha viendo la ventana, observando claramente como el cielo estrellado y esa luna tan hermosa la saludaban.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, el tiempo no era tan malo, simplemente tenia sus altas y sus bajas

Unas de sus altas es sino se hubiera uniera con el destino no hubiera conocido a Shaoran…..

-Shaoran….-soltó una pequeña risita a la vez que se giraba y miraba el techo

Recordó cuando él se le declaro, nunca se hubiera imaginado que él su amigo de la infancia desde los 13 años hasta los 17 casi cumpliendo los 18 estuviera locamente enamorado de ella, y aun se preguntaba ¿¿por que?? Él dándole una respuesta "bien justificada" diciendo que era única…

**Flash Black**

_Hay estaba, mirándola seriamente con nerviosismo en su mirada esperando una respuesta_

_-__S-Shaoran…-nunca se hubiera imaginado, ni uno del tantos locos sueños que tenia con el, se le hubiera declarado de esa forma._

_Como fue posible que un paseo por el parque pingüino, halla acabado en una declaración de amor por parte de su querido amigo. No es que estuviera triste ni nada de eso…ella realmente estaba feliz…sino que no podía demostrarle con palabras lo que realmente estaba sintiendo en su corazón._

_Tomo fuerzas de no sabe donde… se acerco lentamente a él…provocándole al susodicho un nerviosismo inimaginable que a duras penas pudo controlar para no mostrarlo en su rostro._

_-S-Si…-Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Shaoran, se puso en puntillas y finalizo su respuesta con un beso, tímido pero seguro a la vez._

_Por parte de Shaoran no se quedo atrás, poco a poco sin asustar a su querida "novia" fue profundizando el beso, al principio se sorprendió mucho por la iniciativa de la chica, pero dejo alado sus miedos y comenzó con vals que terminaría sin dejar sin aliento a los enamorados._

_-P-por que?-jadeo la flor de cerezo sonrojada por el beso …_

_-Por que…que?...-pregunto el ambarino_

_-Porque te gusto…yo no…yo no soy atractiva…-finalizo sakura_

_-Que!!!!!???????...Me estas hablando en serio?-Sakura como respuesta asintió_

_Shaoran como no creyéndose eso solo opto en abrazar a su querida flor y con palabras gentiles y llena de amor contesto…-Eres hermosa…Sakura...-susurro-…tus ojos verdes tan parecidos a una gema esmeralda…tu cabello que baila siempre al son del viento que a los rayos del sol los hace ver más claros que el mismo ámbar…sumándole también a tus aptitudes, tu alegría espontanea, tu sonrisa angelical, tu inocencia y tu ingenuidad…sin olvidar tu terquedad-dijo soltando una risita y viéndola directamente a los ojos dicho esto ultimo –te amo por que eres así…eres una fusión de niña y mujer…eres una fusión exótica…única…si eso es lo que eres…tu eres única…tu eres mi sakura y no lo cambiare por nada._

_Sakura por su parte intentaba en vano no liberar esas gotas saladas cristalinas…que solo desbordaban alegría y amor…pero perdió la batalla cuando su amado se acerco poco a poco, anulando en su camino a sus labios la distancia._

_Contra sus labios, Sakura por el lado de ella solo le decía con el alma y el corazón en su garganta-Te amo…te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…TE AMO Shaoran Li-Y con eso Shaoran elevo a sakura dando giros con ella._

___**Fin Flash Black**_

Salió de su ensueño al escuchar que unas llaves giraban "sigilosamente" el cerrojo del la puerta del apartamento, ella se hizo la dormida para no inquietar al "intruso"…aguanto una pequeña risita para no ser delatada y como toda buena actriz se metió en su papel de "bella durmiente" como solía llamarle el intruso.

-Creo que se me están pegando las mañas de Tomoyo y Eriol- pensó la oji-verde

Cerró los ojos al escuchar como abrían "sigilosamente" la puerta de su habitación, para dar paso a una sombra alta de buen porte que, gracias al luz de la luna, puede observarse que tenia un cabello color chocolate y unos ojos penetrantes color ámbar.

El susodicho se acerco a paso firme a la cama matrimonial, con una sonrisa encantadora en sus bellos labios, recordó por un instante que hace unos meses vivían juntos en un gran departamento, El papá de Sakura les dio el permiso para vivir juntos después que Sakura aceptara ser su esposo, le costo mucho o más cuando se tomo el valor para hacerle la bendita pregunta a su ahora prometida, y pensar que le tenia miedo a el padre más que por el hermano, que si no fuera por el padre de su futura esposa, Sakura seria viuda antes de tiempo.

Sakura aguanto su respiración y una pequeña risita saliera de sus labios cuando sintió que la estaban observando de cerca…pero se contuvo al escuchar algo que le sorprendió.

-Sakura, se que estas despierta-La flor al escuchar eso se giro para darle la cara a su prometido.

-Shaoran…P-pero como…si Yo…Como supiste!!!-

-Jajajaja…Sakura yo te conozco perfectamente y sabia que me ibas a esperar despierta hasta que yo llegue…hasta se lo que vas hacer antes de que lo hagas…-finalizó con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-De verdad…-dijo la no tan pequeña esmeraldina gateando hacia el ambarino de forma seductora-mmmmm…. y dime que crees que voy hacer ahora-dijo chocando su aliento en los labios de Shaoran-

Shaoran jurando de que iba a ser besado ser acerco a ella para terminar con la tortura, sakura al ver la reacción del chino, sé hizo a un lado para ver como su prometido caía de cara al colchón

-jajajajajajaja….y que paso con el _"hasta se lo que vas hacer antes de que lo hagas"-_pero cayo su risa al ver que estaba siendo empujada hacia el colchón con su novio-prometido encima de ella.

-S-Shaoran…que piens…-fue enmudecida por un fogoso beso.

Shaoran solo quería asustarla un poco pero la idea se vino abajo al ver como con la luz de la luna parecía que tenia un ángel de bajo de él…un ángel bajo un demonio…

-S-Sakura…-Dijo con vos ronca al sentir con el beso y las caricias por parte de la japonesa y de él subían de tono.

-S-Sha-oran…-Dijo entre besos la japonesa…

Con un poco de pesadez se separo por falta de aire y por que sabia que si seguían su futura esposa y el no llegarían vírgenes al matrimonio… si habían esperado tantos años podían esperar un poco más.

-Es mejor que nos detengamos, sino nuestros planes se vendrá abajo sakura-dijo una vez recuperado el aire- yo quiero disfrutarte por completo después del matrimonió

-Yo también-dijo acomodándose con el en la cama-Shaoran tu crees que...bueno tu y yo…lleguemos vírgenes al matrimonio.

-Sí…además hemos esperado años…no creo que un poco más de tiempo nos haga daño…solo falta unos 5 o 6 meses para que seas la señora de Li.

-Sabes…antes de que llegaras estaba pensando que el tiempo era egoísta con nosotros pero no le recrimino nada por que si no fue por que se unió con el destino no te hubiera conocido.

-Mmmm…Sabes también pienso lo mismo…aunque tenga se esperar meses o años para estar a tu lado…_El Tiempo_ es _Amargamente delicioso_ si estoy a tu lado…

-Mmm si y Solo si…

-Si es a tu Lado-dijeron unísonos…mientras se dejaban caer poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo abrazados la feliz pareja.

* * *

**Aaaayyyyy….mi Primer One Shot…espero que le allá gustado…pueden creer que una ves que lo comencé no quise parar hasta terminar y así fue jujujujuju…bueno hay viene la parte que le toca…** **Comenten ** **Critiquen** **Insulten** **O lo que quieran pero dejen reviews** **Atte.** **Thylane…** "_**Esperaría Todo el tiempo que me resta, para tener como recompensa estrecharme en tus brazos para después besar tus labios"**_


End file.
